Shut Up and Dance With Me
by AbigailPeters
Summary: During a mission that goes slightly awry, Natasha tries to take care of it while Clint is being, well, Clint.


I got an amazing idea from the song Shut Up and Dance With Me by Walk the Moon. It's a great song!

I don't know if I did this justice, but it was a blast to write.

Enjoy!

Abby

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing you recognize. Nada.

They walked through the door, arm in arm, approaching the security guards. The woman was nervous, understandably so. New tech came out from the lab monkeys, and this pair was the first to try them in the field. Supposedly the new holsters for guns and knives made said weapons practically undetectable to metal detectors. The woman didn't trust the word 'practically'. They weren't perfect and that imperfection could get them killed. The man, who was walking next to her, told her to give them a shot.

So, lo and behold, when it came their turn to walk through the metal detector, Natasha watched Clint walk and pass through comfortably and wait on the other side. She wasn't so lucky. After removing any jewelry she had on and walking through the damn contraption its wails sounded through the hall, making people turn their heads. Attention was the last thing they needed.

"Is it okay if I go through again? I don't have anything else metal." The redhead asked innocently making the security guard nod his head. She turned around and walked through again and it didn't go off. The guards didn't look convinced.

"We are still going to have to ask you to come with me for a search, please." The lady asked with a friendly smile. Natasha looked disgruntled but followed her anyway.

"I'll wait here Clem." Clint said, a fake smile accompanying a fake name. She smiled softly back and followed the woman to a hall to their right and into a room. The woman closed the door and turned back, only to get solidly decked in the face. Her head slammed into the door behind her and she crumpled softly to the ground. Natasha caught her and dragged her off to a corner before waiting for a few minutes and making her way back to security. She walked out of the hall with a slightly confused look on her face and turned to the other security guard.

"She told me that I was free to go but that she would also be gone for a while?" She was good at the acting part, she'll give herself that. The man hesitated for a few seconds.

"Okay, thank you. Enjoy the party." He said. Clint and Natasha walked away.

As they went through the party they kept an eye out for their target. He wasn't the host of the party but a guest, which made this mission a little bit harder. Hosts are usually grandiose and make themselves known, but a guest didn't have the same flare to make it obvious that they are them. Natasha made sure to look at everyone they passed, but Mason Jerickson wasn't around from what she could see.

"The host was alerted of our presence." Clint murmured from beside her. She sighed.

"Why?"

"They probably thought we looked suspicious and I mean they're not wrong." He said matter of factly, a smirk on his face that could only be described as annoyingly Clint-like. She rolled her eyes as they continued walking, grabbing various items off of trays as waiters passed. Natasha was munching on hors d'oeuvres when she caught sight of their target. Then she noticed the man standing to his right, glancing at them every once in a while. She sighed.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get to our target tonight." She nudged Clint as she spoke.

"Hmmm? What?" He asked around a mouth full of food.

"They're watching us."

"Who is and why should we care?"

"Oh my god, Clint, the bodyguards of the host. We aren't gonna get to him without attracting a lot of attention." She glanced back over to the man and saw the bodyguard walking towards us while holding a hand up to his ear.

"Crap he sees us."

"Who?" Clint asked innocently.

"Come on." Natasha said, trying to drag Clint along with her somewhere.

"Why? Oh come on Nat wha-"

"Shut up and dance with me." Natasha said, cutting him off. Clint quickly walked with her to the dance floor before taking up the stance of the current dance.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know I can't see them. Spin me." Clint spun Natasha away from him and she looked around quickly before spinning back to him.

"I think we might have gotten rid of him." She said, looking around over his shoulder. "We should leave."

"But she just got here." Clint whined. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Fine, let's go." They made their way through the crowd, trying not to gain any attention as they walked to the door. Once they walked through a breath of relief was shared between them.

"Well that was fun." Clint said in a, once again, annoyingly Clint-like tone. Natasha sighed.

"Shut up."

"Ahh, no 'dance with me'?" He asked. Natasha sighed again before seeming to contemplate something.

"I guess we have a little time." Then Clint grabbed her hand and they danced in the street for the rest of the night.


End file.
